Loosing Hope
by Poneh and Pony
Summary: Everything breaks when Jack leaves for Sante Fe. Collection of stories from different views. Most go against each other. NOT A SERIES. Rating as a precaution.


Pony: Alright. I know this isn't great. I edited it about a million times and cut so much of it but it just isn't...right. I thought about adding this to the other group but I decided against it.

Poneh: Yes. Now here we go. We do not own Bryan Denton, Racetrack, David, Jack,Crutchy, Spot, or Blink. Or anyone else mentioned.

Pony: Now that we're done with that, enjoy what's left.

* * *

**Loosing Hope**

Walking around the streets of New York, a few people took of their hats as the man passed. He never acknowledged one of them as he stared into space. His light brown hair was pushed back out of his eyes and his whole outfit screamed of his wealth. As he walked outside a lodging house, a newsie was pushed out, landing on him.

"Watch where you'se goin' mista!" The newsie said, looking up. A grin entered his face. "Ah! If it isn't my man Denton! How'se life treatin' ya?"

"Oh. Hello, Race." Denton said, smiling slightly. 'Life goes on. How about you?"

"Been down on my luck. Don't have the money to stay at the lodging house." He grinned over his cigar.

"I'll spot for you, Race." Denton said, handing a bill to the boy.

"A fiver?" Race said, grabbing the bill. "Thanks, Denton. Always watching out for'se us." He grinned and headed back inside, shouting something to everyone in there.

Suddenly, an arm draped over Denton's shoulder. "Yes, Denton. Always looking out for us." With a start, Denton turned around to look into the face of seventeen year old David.

"Well, David. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were back at school." Denton said, smiling at the boy.

"I am. Why aren't you at work, Denton? Huh? You're better then us now. You don't need the newsies. We made you famous. You go back to your normal life?" Denton could smell the alcohol on his breath as David spoke, wobbling from side to side.

"You're drunk, David." Denton said quietly, steering the young man away from a crowd of people.

"What's it to you, Denton? Mr. High-and-Mighty. Why do you care how a newsie spends his money?" David raved, not aware of where they were going.

"I'm taking you home, David. You're in now shape to be with normal people."

"Didn't you hear, Denton? They're gone! Every lousy one of them. They left while I was in school. Last week, didn't cha hear? Well, you won't find em there."

"What do you mean, David? Your family left? I don't think they would do that."

"Yeah, well, they did. And you're leaving too. Everyone's leaving! Jack moving to Santa Fe messed everything up. Racetrack gambles worse then ever. Blink ran away. Crutchy doesn't bother to get up anymore. Spot left Brooklyn to go who knows where. I don't think he's alive, that's for sure. But you, King of New York, you live with your head in the clouds. You got everything. Well, here's to you, King Denton!" He spat on the ground at Denton's shoe.

"Calm down, David. It would have happened anyway. It's life! Change happens. I'm sorry about your family. You're more then welcome to stay with me, though. You always wanted to be a reporter."

"Yes. I see it now." He waved his hand in the air. "'Denton Takes in Stray Newsie.' I bet you'd love the publicity. Working for Pulitzer now, I hear."

"David." Denton said, grabbing David's shoulders and holding him facing him. "I know you're upset. I lived that life, damn it! I lived your life."

"No, Denton. You'll never know. You grew up rich. You've never had to work to eat a loaf of bread!"

"David." Denton said quietly. "How well do you know me? How well do you know my history? Because if you did, you wouldn't be talking like that."

"Oh yeah, Denton? Do tell." David said, rolling his eyes.

"My parents died when I was five. I worked in a factory until I turned nine. Somehow I got out and became a newsie. I taught myself to read and fell in love with writing. My friends got me a pen and paper for my eighteenth birthday which is when I first started writing. It wasn't until I was twenty one that I got something published. And now I'm twenty nine. So if you think you're life is hell, try living mine. I started with nothing. Do you understand? Nothing. Everyone died before I understood anything. At least you'll have memories! I've got nothing! Then the newsies strike came on. My friends died for that cause and nothing started. They died for what you and Jack did. Jack's gone now but all these children he left behind. They have a chance. That's something. That's something big!" His voice started soft but rose to a shout. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Oh…" David said, at a loss for words.

"Yes. Oh." Denton said, calming down. "Now please, David. Don't give up yet. You've got a real life to live for. Family is only the people you trust. You'll find your family. Don't ever loose hope. Never loose that hope or you're just another newsie. Make the world proud."


End file.
